1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for preventing animal pests from reentering a structure after exiting the structure and more particularly to a one way tunnel which allows an animal pest to leave a structure but prevents the animal pest from reentering the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method for removing undesired animal pests from a structure includes setting traps to capture the animal pests and then removing the traps containing the animals. The problem with this method is that the traps may kill the animals. Additionally, if the animal pests are located in difficult to reach places in the structure, such traps cannot be set. Accordingly, it is possible to try to "smoke" out the animals with noxious fumes. However, such conventional methods are complicated, uncertain and may result in killing animal pests within the structure.
The prior art includes various examples of animal pest traps as follows:
Fry, U.S. Pat. No. 488,996, discloses an animal trap comprising a cylinder formed by a coil spring with hinged doors at each end. Positioned in the center of the cylinder is bait. The doors incline inward towards the center of the cylinder and are provided at the bottom thereof with a series of points. An animal entering the cylinder will push through the door until it passes the points and will be thereby prevented from backing out of the trap.
Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 892,756, discloses a rat trap comprising a box having side walls and top and bottom walls and a trap door. The door is positioned near one end of the trap and includes a plurality of parallel sharpened prongs connected at their upper ends to a hinge that extends from the top of the trap. The bottom of the box is provided with a hole which permits an animal to enter the trap.
Martinson, U.S. Pat. No. 904,706, discloses a trap having a generally cylindrical body with doors at either end. The doors are hingedly connected and are permitted to move inwardly of the trap, but are prohibited from moving outward by stops. Accordingly, once an animal enters the trap through one end thereof by moving the door out of its way, the animal will not be able to leave because the door will not go past the stop.
Reefe, U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,041, discloses an animal trap comprising a box like structure divided in half by a vertical partition. One end has a hole in the wall to provide an entrance into the trap. Behind the hole is a door that is mounted against the inner surface of the wall and extends inward of the trap against the floor of the trap. The door includes triangular shaped side pieces to completely cover the hole in the wall. The door permits an animal enter the trap but prevents the escape of the animal thereafter.
French, U.S. Pat. No. 1,818,315, discloses a trap comprising a cylindrical body formed of a coil spring. The coil tapers at one end of the trap to close the trap. A pivoted door is provided at the open end of the body. The door includes a plurality of prongs at one end thereof and is pivotally attached at the other end thereof. The door is positioned to extend from the point of pivotal attachment to inward of the cylindrical body. Accordingly, the animal may enter the trap but thereafter will not be able to leave.
Molls, U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,919, discloses a trap comprising four walls which are attachable to form a box. The trap is provided with doors at either end which are pivotally connected to the top sides of the box and extend inwardly therefrom. The doors are adapted to swing inwardly but are prevented from swinging outwardly by means of a stop. Accordingly, an animal may enter the trap by pushing open the door but thereafter cannot leave.
Paschen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,082, discloses a trap having a box-like shape with a gate that is pivotally and hingedly mounted at the top of the box and extends inwardly thereof. The trap door is constructed such that it has a wire mesh and portions of it can move with some independence from the other portions so that as an animal enters the trap, the trap door follows the contours of its body and prevents any animals within the trap from exiting the trap.
Foltier, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,922, discloses a mole trap having a generally cylindrical body with moveable walls at each end. An animal may enter the tubular enclosure by pushing against its wall. After the animal enters the trap, the wall returns to its original position under the action of a spring or by its own weight.
The entire disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
None of these patents, taken either alone or in combination, teach or suggest all of the elements of Applicant's present invention nor do they set forth the benefits of Applicant's invention.